TheBigMeech
Who is TheBigMeech? The Big Meech or just simply Meech for short, is a hopeless romance seeking bachelor who can't seem to catch any luck in that department. Being a friend of Roflgator he's often the subject of being wing-manned and paired on various dates that he ultimately end up ruining in one way or another. He used to go by using an avatar who was a tiny skeleton man but eventually upgraded from it to an anime soy-boy - onto a kreotine chomping "Broly" muscle man - and most recently a "true chad". Personality Meech appears to have "cucking" running through his veins. If there's a girl available to try and court he knows no limits or social hindrance to try and interrupt and try his pickup lines on her - even if she already has a boyfriend who is standing right next to him. When his advances fail he's prone to sulking and contemplating on his failures. Luckily he has good friends who always bring him up again such as Roflgator, Pokelawls and Klaatu. With his cocky demeanor girls either love him or hate him - usually both at the same time - but unfortunately not enough that they would want to date him. History and Lore Meeting Roflgator and failed dates On Jan 16th, 2019 Meech was introduced to Roflgator through his friend Pokelawls and quickly became a regular at his bar and RP shortly thereafter. On his first day he was paired with vairous women all prospects turned out unfruitful, one was Snow, Hanyan and then Pink but eventually met a kinky gal going by the name of Meowkat who he ended up getting a very sexual lap dance from. After loosing his ERP virginity to the daddy issues bragging girl he realized there was no relationship to build on further - and their time together was cut short in search for new ventures. and Kuri, as a "fake Broly".|thumb]] He interjected an epic anime battle between Kuri and ChunChasku by suddenly portraying a fake Broly and dancing in a sissy way to anime music. On Jan 18th he felt down for failing at his dates and not being "alpha" enough. Instead he serenaded CDMan and Kasumi with his singing. On Jan 20th he got into a bit of a rivalry argument with Spellboy, with both of them vying for XXXNicoles affection but she wouldn't have any of them. On Jan 22nd he got depressed over seemingly failing in all of his dates after being cucked by Foreigner from LilYuki and wanted to end his life. He jumped from a balcony but was later revived by a kiss from her and able to continue his adventures once more. The day was highlighted in a video by Pokelawls. YouTube - I tried setting my friend up on a date... Love Triangles pulls a gun on Emeree, fighting over Meech...|thumb|250px]] He was involved in a very weird love triangle with CDMan and Artificial Sauce on Jan 23rd, 2019. After showing his love interest towards Artificial Sauce, CDMan resigned his past love interest and Meech thanked him for "being a bro". The same day a fight broke out with Artificial Sauce pulling a gun on Emeree over an argument of who Meech should really be dating. Surprised Meech seemed to be unknowing of what was unfolding before him - girls suddenly fighting over him. Instead of anyone winning - he lost Emeree and rejected Artificial Sauce for acting crazy. Meech would continue "cucking" and attempting more pickups, hitting on girls to go on dates only to eventually botch them. The Banshee On Jan 25th, 2019 Meech was involved in an argument with Emerysaur that turned into them both yelling at each-other, "unleashing the Banshee" as he called it. He ended up insisting that Emery should continue to release her yelling to him and spit into his mouth. Since then whenever they see each-other Meech often begs Emery to either yell at him - or spit on him - for his satisfaction. On his followup interactions with Emery he convinced her to go a date with him to which she hesitatingly agreed to. This date have yet to occur. .]] Chocolate servings He became the personal designated server to the loyal patron Chocolate who often dines at The Golden Gator and was tasked with making her wishes come true. Owing favors for Roflgator wing-manning him, these have been cashed in for him to serve, supply her with food, massages and more - all while loudly expressing his open disgust towards her. |thumb|left]] The German Date On Jan 30th, 2019 Roflgator cashed in another favor owed by him and had him go on a gay date with a German Health Inspector named "Ach" in order to avoid any problems with the bar not living up to health code standards. The health inspector kept flirting with him - even nudging his legs from under the table and tried to convince him to travel back to his home town in Germany called "Half-An-Amazing-Nuisance" - or something sounding like that in English. Dark side and murder Meech would openly show his darker side on Jan 30th, 2019 when The Golden Gator had an IRS agent (portrayed by Kyana) turning up at the bar claiming to be responsible for the collection and enforcement of tax laws that the bar had been evading. The tax collection agent explained that they had tried to get in touch via phone but since the bar doesn't have any phones and most of the employees are mutes, such as Broom and Zager - their limitations in interactions certainly makes that difficult. Showing a surprising willingness towards "solving the problem" Meech was quick to suggest disposing of her. Together with Roflgator the agent was tricked into the sewers and stabbed by Meech, just seconds later Meech himself was stabbed by Miggy, showing the creatures intentions. He survived the assault after recieving medical treatment but was left depressed once again. Love quintet? On Feb 3rd Meech had a love quintet of sorts between himself, Klaatu, Aurori and AughtyVon. ]] During the night Meech would have sexual interactions with AughtyVon while at the same time trying to maintain his relationship with Aurori. When Aughty was together with Klaatu, Meech would appear and hit on her right in front of Klaatu without him protesting. When he later had an intimate moment with Aughty they were interrupted by Roflgator. He brought a certain German health inspector - insisting that Meech spend time with him instead in order to bribe him to look the other way regarding the bars health and safety standard once more. To this Aughty protested and said that she was Meechs girlfriend. With Aughty sitting together with Aurori in the pool section of the bar the girlfriend claim was put to the test by Roflgator as he asked out loud: To this both ladies turned around - confirming the suspicion that Meech was playing them both. Aurori stated that Meech clearly feels more for Aughty than her and made it clear they were over. Later that night Aurori instead got together with Klaatu... and bred a litter with 12 kits. and Meech lying on the ground together and announce that they're getting married - strictly for tax benefit reasons - of course.|thumb|200px]] Single once again On Feb 18th AughtyVon made it very clear and confirmed that she was over both Meech and Klaatu and is now seeing Shrimp instead. He acquired a new even more chad style on Mar 3rd with his hair tied up into a manbun. Ikumi told him that his new look resembles a metrosexual Hanzo. He asked Lexitime out on a date to which Artificial Sauce interrupted and asked him for a hand job - "cucking" him and scaring Lexi away. On Mar 6th Klaatu and Meech announced that they're getting married. Strictly for tax benefit reasons because both are "bros being bros". Trivia *When at first being introduced to VRChat he thought it strange and weird but quickly got absorbed by the roleplaying world and sillyness that follows with hanging out with Roflgator. Since then he expressed it to be the best game ever. **His favorite moment so far was an interaction with Artificial Sauce. *His dating game has a tendency to break the fourth wall from RP into IRL and asking for Discord numbers... *On Jan 30th, he got a new look as a "Chad", an avatar created by Jor Rilla based of a model from the game Yakuza. Before this he used to usually go by his tiny skeleton self. *He often teases Java for being gay but he has gone on dates with other guys himself. If you ask him about it he will claim to be straight and it being all jokes. *He can play the guitar pretty well and sings but hides it because he knows Roflgator doesn't generally like singers. *He has a bit of a rivalry going on with Foreigner, another bachelor and "player" looking for love known to pick up a lot of girls. *Arcadum thinks that he looks like a squeaky toy. (As his skeleton self) *He claims to be wearing "nice Gucci shoes" but everyone seems to instead comment on his "Adidas". *He uses funny nicknames for various people, **Meech refers to Shrimp as "Scrimp". **He calls TumToes "the gay magician". **He refers to AughtyVon as the "6 foot beautiful giant". *One of Meech's closest bros is Klaatu and they often act upon and joke about their bromance. But it is strictly "just bros being bros" - no homo. **On Mar 6th Meech and Klaatu announced that they were getting married - strictly just for the purpose of getting tax benefits. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/thebigmeech Links to video clips *Twitch Clip - Meech tries to cuck CDMan *Twitch Clip - Meech moment gets interrupted *Twitch Clip - Shrimp gives Meech some Kreotine *Twitch Clip - Meech interrupts an RP moment between Broly and Kuri *Twitch Clip - Meech cucks Java and Abbey *Twitch Clip - TheBigMeech sells the furry ERP UwU *Twitch Clip - Meech and Buza have a gay old time *Twitch Clip - Meech slides into the DMs *Twitch Clip - Getting roasted by Arcadum *Twitch Clip - Meech and Artificial Sauce interaction *Twitch Clip - CDMan gives up Artificial sauce for Meech *Twitch Clip - Girls fight over Meech (Emeree and Artificial Sauce) *Twitch Clip - On a gay date with the German Health inspector *Twitch Clip - After the gay date *Twitch Clip - Meech and charity *Twitch Clip - Chad meech gets roasted by Sipp *Twitch Clip - Meech sings Creep by Radiohead *Twitch Clip - Meech and Klaatu announce that they're getting married Gallery Rofl Jan 21st 38 Arcadum and Meech.jpg|Skeleton Meech gets booped by Arcadum. Rofl Jan 21st 40 Meech and Arcadum.jpg|Meech gets roasted by Arcadum. Rofl Jan 21st 41 Meech and Rob picking up girls.jpg|Picking up girls in a public Great Pug. Rofl Jan 22nd 8 Meech and LilYuki.jpg|Hitting on LilYuki. Rofl Jan 22nd 24 Meech anime boy.jpg|Anime boy look. Rofl Jan 22nd 29 IceDragon meets Meech and Poke.jpg|Meeting IceDragon together with Poke. Rofl Jan 23rd 20 Emeree Foreigner as a monster and Meech.jpg|Foreigner portraying a monster, still he gets cucked by him. Rofl Jan 23rd 21 Pink and Meech.jpg|Getting his advances shot down by Pinkharm. Rofl Jan 23rd 24 Emeree and Meech.jpg|Hitting on Emeree. Rofl Jan 23rd 37 Meech and Emeree.jpg|Romantic bath with Emeree. Rofl Jan 23rd 41 Meech meets Crake.jpg|Meeting Crake. Rofl Jan 25th 15 Meech depressed.jpg|Depressed Meech considers jumping. Rofl Jan 25th 17 Meech insults TumToes calling him a Gay Magician.jpg|Insulting TumToes calling him a "gay magician". Rofl Jan 25th 18 Meech in a planter.jpg|Skeleton Meech in a planter Rofl Jan 25th 21 S0ra Meech and Chocolate (Kyana).jpg|Complaining about Chocolate in front of S0ra. Rofl Jan 25th 22 Meech and Ikumi.jpg|Meeting Ikumi, Roflgators wife. Rofl Jan 28th 5 Meech Kuri and Vore.jpg|With Kuri and Vore. Rofl Jan 29th 4 Meech and AughtyVon.jpg|With AughtyVon. Rofl Jan 30th 1 Chad TheBigMeech.jpg|Meech new "Chad" look Rofl Jan 30th 27 Meech German Health inspector (S0ra).jpg|Meeting "Ach", the German Health Inspector Rofl Jan 30th 36 Chad Meech.jpg|Retelling his experience after the gay date. Rofl Jan 30th 52 Miggy Meech and Aurori.jpg|With Miggy and Aurori. Rofl Jan 30th 63 Sipp and Meech.jpg|Roasted by Sipp and listening to him telling his dirty stories. Rofl Jan 30th 68 Meech AughtyVon and Axandr.jpg|Carrying AughtyVon and chatting to Axandr. Rofl Feb 1st 27 Emery agreed to a date with Meech.jpg|Emerysaur agreed to go on a date with Meech. Rofl Feb 3rd 25 Spellboy Meech and OlyPearlGirl1.jpg|Spellboy, Meech and OlyPearlGirl Rofl Feb 3rd 26 Meech and Chocolate (Kyana).jpg|Serving Chocolate. Rofl Feb 3rd 55 Meech AughtyVon and Java.jpg|With AughtyVon and Java. Rofl Feb 3rd 57 AughtyVon and Meech.jpg|With AughtyVon Rofl Feb 4th 5 Klaatu carrying Meech.jpg|Carried by Klaatu Rofl Feb 4th 38 Meech.jpg|With PipPip. Rofl Mar 6th 9 Meech admiring the view of Darling.jpg|Meech being a creep and admiring the view of Darling. Rofl Mar 3rd 78 Lexitime and Meech.jpg|Lexitime and Meech. Rofl Mar 3rd 76 Nathanwind (better meech) argue with Meech.jpg|Arguing with Nathanwind - a better looking version of chad Meech? Rofl Mar 3rd 58 Meech, Alliecat and Blueie (Voxelized).jpg|Meech meets a Blueie. Rofl Mar 1st 12 Meech and -Lea-.jpg|Meech and Lea. Rofl Feb 26th 20 Meech and HeyImBee.jpg|Meech and HeyImBee. Rofl Feb 26th 1 Awesome Sauce cucked Meech scared away his date.jpg|Meech and Artificial Sauce. Rofl Feb 17th 53 Meech and OlyPearlGirl looking at Meech.jpg|Admiring a painting in The Greater Gator... who could this be? hmm Rofl Feb 17th 26 Spellboy and coach Meech.jpg|Coaching Spellboy before his fight in the Battle Arena against Morpheus. Rofl Feb 15th 24 Lexitime and Meech.jpg|Dining with Lexitime. Rofl Feb 15th 10 Meech on the Toilet.jpg|Uh... can you get out? Fan art gallery Roflgator RP Z TheBigMeech vs Java artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of TheBigMeech fighting Java. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. AughtyVon, Klaatu, Meech and Aurori (GlassGhost) by PreAlphaTonyC.png|AughtyVon, Klaatu, TheBigMeech and Aurori (GlassGhost). Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Skeletons